Elsword- Fall into darkness
by Rayleon
Summary: Chung never knew what happened to his father.One day he fell into a pit an discovered something that will change all that he belief.Will he be the same or become something that he never wanted. Sry for the ocness, Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Hello, this is my first story, then I apologize in advance for any newbie mistakes.

Chung – Dc

Ara - As

Elesis - Gm

Raven - Bm

Rena - Ga

Eve – Cn

Aisha – Em

Elsword - Ln

C hung's P.O.V

He is the cause of all this violence and destruction. What was formerly a beautiful country now is only in ruins and tarnish by the demon army. My father stood bravely and fought for the Hamel nation, but that was not until he was controlled by the demons.

Hold on father, I will take you back and restore peace to Hamel, no matter what it brings. I will start by hunting down the mastermind of this invasion know as Ran. I will try to make him find his sanity back to Ara but I knew that in that location, there was merely one choice to be done and that is to end his suffering by killing him.

 _T hird person perspective_

It has been a couple of months since Chung joined the El gang to stop the demon invasion from progressing even further throughout Elrios. Chung made a promise with Ara no matter what happen, he will try to bring her brother back and not kill him. After a long battle throughout the city they finally made it to the Temple of Water and sitting on a throne in the middle was Aren or now know as Ran with a smug look in his face.

Ran : so this is the el gang that manages to defeat my demon generals, I expected more but this shall suffice for now.

Ara: Brother! Please come back, you are not evil. What happen to my loving and kind hearted brother who took charge of me when I was ill

Ran: That guy is dead

Chung : What did you do to my father, where is he!

Ran: Do you really want to know.

Chung then responded by discharging a shell at him

Ran: Fine then if you must know your father is dead.

After hearing those words, Chung fell into a state of shocked and immediately charge toward ran at his full might with the support of the el gang behind him

S kips after the battle near the end

After a long battle, they eventually cornered the dark Earl. Chung then uses the skill scare chase and release a shell coated with magic toward the Earl. Suddenly the shell was thin in half by a familiar orange spear and the room was shrouded in smoked. The whole gang was shocked to see that Ara blocked the attempt. Chung only has to question in his psyche which was "how" and "why".

Suddenly, so the Earl stood up like the battle never happen and teleported out of the picture. After the incident, they could only hear the sound of a weeping Ara and a screaming Chung.

The gang knew that Ara was only trying to protect her brother because he is the only family member she has left but Chung could only feel betrayed. Everyone could only observe as their fellow friends insanity shatter and break at the sentiment of him being betrayed by the girl he loved the most. His heart shattered and his faith was broken. He then bore up and holstered his weapon on his cover and shoot Ara a cold death glare.

Ara then instantly cried as her heart was broken at the sight of Chung. He then walks slowly into the darkness without saying anything.

Elsword: Where are you going!

Cried out the leader of the gang breaking the quiet atmosphere. Chung then proceeded to take the air faster and eventually vanish into the darkness. The gang tried to chase after their friend, but their effort was useless as he was gone. Ara then catches up to the gang with eve but to only find out that Chung has left them.

Chung then proceeded into a nearby corridor as a shortcut to get out of there. Then suddenly he fell into what it seemed like a pit of pure darkness. He fell straight to the ground and passed out.

After a few hours, he then woke up and explore the pit only to find a blood red stone emitting an unknown aura. He then heard a voice

Mysterious voice: Hello there young one.

Chung: who are you ?

Mysterious voice: Who I am and what I am is not important in this situation.

Chung: Then how do I get out of here.

Mysterious voice: Simple, you just have to pass a trial and you will be freed.

Chung : What happens if I don't accept the trial ?

Mysterious voice: You will spend the rest of your life in this place.

Chung: Then I accept your trial.

Mysterious voice: very well, let us begin. The trial is that you just have to wipe out the one that you loved without sympathy or feeling sad. That is all

Out of nowhere in the dark corner Chung saw his father. He then realized what he was destined to do.

Chung: Father, what are you doing here, I thought that you were dead.

His father only stayed silent and drew a bead on his destroyer at Chung. He was ready to attack Chung

Chung: Father, why are you doing this! Please come back

No matter how much he begs for it. He knew that the figure in front of him was not his father.

Chung: I am sorry father, but It looks like no matter how much I loved you I have to kill you.

Chung then proceeded to defeat his father every shoot that he resign, he could feel his insanity became dimmer and dimmer to the degree that he has lost all of his emotions.

Mysterious voice: Very good, you have passed the trial. You are free to go forth, but remember, from this day forward you have killed your own father mercilessly

Chung stayed silent and proceed towards the exit.

Mysterious voice: Your father was the one who asked for you to end his life to try out if you were worthy of the sinister half of the guardian stone. When the time comes he will know the power the guardian stone that he is using.

The voice whispered and went away into nothingness.

After Chung got out of the quarry, he then went into a nearby inn in Hamel.

Chung: one room, please.

Innkeeper: Aren't you the great prince of Hamel.

Chung: no he is dead. The recent battle with the demon lord, he was killed in action.

Innkeeper: That explains why the El gang looked so sad.

Chung: can I have my key

Innkeeper: sorry, Enjoy your stay.

Chung the head toward his room which was room 19. He spread the door and notice that the room is quite bare but still easy enough for him.

He then proceeds to take off his armor and got ready for bed.

Chung: I will hunt you down Ran. Soon I will have my revenge.

Chung thought as he slowly drift of with a dreamless night.

So that is it for the first chapter. Please leave a review if you like the story.

I will add more of the el gang in the next chapter and please forgive me for the sudden occness of each character. See ya guys in the next one


	2. Chapter2

The Hunt

Hello, sorry that I haven't updated for a while, been super busy for the past few days but I am here now. I won't ramble on anymore and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter

Chung – Dc

Ara - As

Elesis - Gm

Raven - Bm

Rena - Ga

Eve – Cn

Aisha – Em

Elsword - Ln

Add - Lp

Chung's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning only to be reminded of what happen yesterday.I will kill anything that stands in my way towards the death of that foul demon Ran even if it means the death of the el gang I will have my revenge.I will have to sever the ties with the el gang but I know they won't give up on me. The weak die and the strong survives

Third person view

Chung didn't want to admit it but he felt guilty for disappearing on the el gang. They were like his second family but he knew they would only tie him then proceeded to enter the hallway and headed downstairs to the innkeeper and pay for the stay last night and went off to the city.

after a few hours, he then reached an alleyway where he knocks on a door

Suspicious Man: What do you want?

Chung then whispered and handed the man some gald. He then opens the door for Chung.

Chung then proceeds to get what he asked. It was an old man crafting a then asked Chung a question

Old man:Did you get what I need to complete the blade?

Chung:Yes

He then handed the man a stone that was releasing a vibrant aura that was equal to the dark el shard.

Old man:This shall do,you are certain that you want me to fuse this with your weapon.

Chung: Yes,It is the only way to get stronger

Old man: Even though your body will slowly start to change

Chung : yes, I don't care as long as It will be strong enough to kill a demon lord.

Old man: Whoa, young boy this will be more than to kill a demon lord if I fuse this stone with your weapon it can almost certainly kill a god.I hope you have a good reason for this.

Chung stayed silent as he watches the stone fuse with his silver shooter turning it's formed into a black and red gun decorated with bones that are seemed to be stained with blood .His destroyer then transformed into a jet black cannon releasing an unsettling aura around it.

Old man; there you go, remember I am only doing this because of a favor I owed your father.

Chung : Thank you, I bid you farewell for now.

He then left the shop at the dark alleyway and rushed to the castle to meet the el gang

The el gang

Elsword: We have searched everywhere and still no sign of him

Raven : we cannot give up

Rena tries to comfort the brokenhearted Ara

Rena: It is ok Ara , I know you only try to protect your brother but you have to let Chung cool down and get his thought together.I am sure what he said to us wasn't true

Ara then thought to herself

"Why Chung, we made a promise that we will try to bring him back together but why are you acting this way.I am sorry brother but Chung matters more to me so I will bring him back no matter what even if I have to kill you"

she then heard a knock on the door

Ara: Come in

She was surprised to see that it was Add.

Add: Hey there, have you seen Eve.I've been trying to get her codes today but I can't find her

Ara: she is probably at her lab down the hall labeled no Add's.

Add:Later.

Add then thought to himself

"I will kill you Chung for making Ara cry"

He then released his signature evil laughed that sounded like he was coughing more than laughing.

No one knows that Add has been secretly trying to make himself look better to Eve by helping her best friend out Ara.

Rena P.O.V

"Chung,where have you gone come back "

she hoped to herself and remembered the time that Chung will always try to cheer her up when she is feeling down.

"As long as you're ok"

After a few days

Elsword: everyone prepare for battle!

Elesis: What is happening Elsword?

Elsword: We are under attack by the demon army!

Then they suddenly heard an explosion on the battlefield and saw a mushroom cloud of energy that was similar to the dark el.

Raven: what was that?

Rena: There was an explosion at the entrance caused by an unknown figure.

the el gang then rushed to the entrance and was shocked to see that all the demons that were attacking retreat.

They could see that the demon generals were fighting a familiar white armor knight.

Elsword: Guys, I think It's Chung fighting over there but there are still many demons blocking the path.

Eve: we have to help him, he will surely die if this goes on

The whole el gang then charged towards the battlefield trying to help their friend

Chung: Where is your leader hiding, tell me!

the demon general then got his head smashed by Chung,the el gang was shocked to see that their kindhearted and warm loving friend kill the demons with a stone cold face that was meant for a killer.

Chung then proceeded to annihilate every demon in the perimeter light speed and quick .The gang grew even sicker after seeing their friend purposely torture some demons before killing them to hear them scream and watches him as he slaughtered them murderously and mercilessly kill everything leaving only a trail of dead bodies and severed heads rolling around. It was a gruesome scene even for the el gang who was accustomed to the atmosphere. After a few hour , the battle was over and not a single demon was standing or breathing, no only pools of blood and dead bodies everywhere.

Chung then walks slowly towards the el gang .They could feel that every time he steps closer to them they hear only a faint laugh .The gang was prepared to attack but Chung greeted them with a simple hello that sounded cold and emotionless .It was like he was happy to be killing but in the fact that they knew their friend never like fighting, he would only do it if it was the last option.

Chung: Hello, we meet again finally

they did not know how to respond and suddenly a demon ambushes him but only to regret ever doing that as he was killed brutally by Chung.

Chung: I'm sorry, I missed one that was my mistake, HA HA Ha

Elsword : Chung what happened to you.

Chung : Nothing, I just realized that in this world that anything can happen

Ara: Chung, I am sorry for my mistake before, please come back

Rena: Yes Chung please come back, we all miss you .

Suddenly the was a blast of plasma energy toward Chung and send him were shocked to see that add launch an attack against him.

Add : You don't deserve to live you bastard!

Add then repeatedly hit Chung with what look likes the force that was enough to kill a dragon.

Add: You and your father are the same. He was weak and so were you. You think what you did back there were amazing, please you're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit .You deserve to die for making everyone suffer for nothing and I will gladly take your life you son of a bitch.

Suddenly, the air around them got thicker and the atmosphere was still pounding the living out of then uses his ultimate skill doomsday directly on Chung's rest of the gang could not see anything through the smoke.

While add was fighting he did not notice the blood red glow Chung was giving off and suddenly Add was hit and sent flying out of the were shocked to see add got hit. Chung then slowly walked out of the smoke and was releasing an aura of armor the suddenly transformed into a jet black armor with blood was decorated with bones(looks a lot like the Thanatos set mix with archdevil set).

Somewhere in the endless void in the pit the mysterious voice the whispered "so he has awakened the true power of the guardian stone,now only he can control the power if you were right"

A man resembling Chung but older than said"He will,I raise him even though he had the true guardian stone with him all along,thank you, my son, I am sorry you cannot spend time longer with me and your mother but It seems like my time is up, goodbye my precious" The man hugged a young women and slowly fade into the small light in the pit.

That's all for me how it was and please leave a review.

Sorry for Add ocness I kind of messed him up there but its ok.I will also add other ships into so there you go

And a thousand thank be given to you 'Azparo' for leaving the review.


End file.
